


Little does he know

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: The part two of 'One sided'





	Little does he know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello long time no write! But i just want to let you know i still love jinhwi

Bae jinyoung hates him

 

 

  
He is annoyed everytime the annoying boy hug or even touch him. He hates it everytime he is associated with HIS name. He just want HIM out of his life. He cant wait for the day he finally put of this boy’s life.

 

 

  
He makes sure that he shows that he is not interested to him. He doesn’t even look at him. He makes sure that everybody knows that he is not into him! He and he glad that some people noticed that. He doesn’t Want to be the bad guy but… He just see him as friend but the other boy see’s him more than that

 

 

  
Until the day has come…

 

 

 

He see that the boy gave up…

 

 

  
Everything is okay… Or he thinks it will be ok

 

 

 

… Until he realize that he is not the center of HIS life anymore

 

 

 

“Daehwi-yah”

 

 

  
“Why jinyoung hyung”

 

 

  
 _‘Jinyoung hyung no more jinyoungie hyung’_ the older boy think. And he realize that the sparks and warm smile of the boy is gone

  
“Can we talk”

 

“Im sorry hyung but I got to go, hyujin is waiting for me”

 

  
Another rejection from him. He look at the boy is getting ready to go out of their room. Jinyoung wants to stop him and beg for daehwi to stay but his ego is stopping him… but he is willing to give up his pride and stop him… but jinyoung never did that because he is a coward

 

 

  
**

Cold war that’s how their fans called it. The cold war between jinyoung and daehwi the soulmates of wanna one. Jinyoung knows how the fans love their relationship(daehwixjinyoung). He saw the disappointed faces of the fans whenever they ask for selca but they never did it or refuses to do it. Jinyoung see the ‘DeepHwi’ banner in there concert and the sad faces of the fans whenever they don’t interact to each other… jinyoung see and knows it

 

  
… But he cant do anything because daehwi gave up. Daehwi is done chasing him. Daehwi reach his limit. Daehwi the boy who smile at him during the ‘nayana’ stage when he is at the bottom of the stage and ready to give up. Daehwi… his lee daehwi.

 

 

  
“I dare you to talk to me…Please talk to me”

 

 

  
The whole room become silent when jinyoung said those words…

 

 

Wanna one is playing truth or dare at there living room. They just got back from the philippines (the last stop of their concert) and they decided to play truth or dare.

 

 

  
And jinyoung got feed up from daehwi answering that his favorite hyungs now are daniel jaehwan and minhyun! He knows that HE is daehwis favorite hyung! Not those three!!

 

 

  
“ugh! How about lets dare daehwi to dance to heroine by sunmi” woojin interfered

 

 

But the room stays in silent because some of the members wants daehwi and jinyoung to talk already and fix their problem… but the members also know how protective woojin is and they don’t want to be in the bad side or park woojin so they remain silent.

 

 

“woojin I think it—”

 

 

  
“No jihoon! No one is talk—"

 

  
“Woojin hyung its fine” daehwi stop woojin before it start a new war between 2park

 

 

  
Daehwi stand up and told jinyoung that they will talk inside their room. So jinyoung stood up and follow him.

 

 

  
Wanna one look at each other and sigh and pray that jinyoung and daehwi will be ok after this… because they know daehwi and jinyoung loves each other and being away to each other is definitely hurting each other.

 

 

  
**

 

 

“Im sorry” those are the first words that jinyoung said. Jinyoung just want daehwi back! And he will do his best for him to get daehwi back

 

 

  
“Why youre saying sorry”

 

 

  
Jinyoung take and deep breath and stare at daehwi cold eyes and he remembers how those eyes are full of sparks whenever daehwi is looking at him.

 

 

  
“ Im sorry for everything. For being a coward, for being a ass wipe, for being a cold hearted bastard and for hurting you over and over

 

 

“Im so confident that you will never leave me that you wont be tired of me, im sorry for everytime—”

 

 

  
Jinyoung stopped talking when he realize that daehwi just cupped his face and wipe the tears on this cheeks.

 

 

 

jInyoung take this opportunity to hug daehwi. He burried his face on daehwis neck.

 

 

  
…He miss his scent… he miss his warm… he miss his lee daehwi

 

 

 

“I love you daehwi… im sorry for letting you go in the first place… please don’t let go of me”

  
**

  
**A selca with Jinyoungie hyung ❤**

 

 

  
Jinyoung smiled at daehwi’s post because now they are finally free to do whatever they like because the feeling is finally mutual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤


End file.
